


Rebuilding a Bridge

by HamToasT



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Makoto Niijima Week, Makoto Niijima Week 2020, but thats allin her confidant anyway, mentions of human trafficiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamToasT/pseuds/HamToasT
Summary: A look into Makoto's head as she burns and rebuilds a bridge with her friend.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Takao Eiko, niijima makoto/takao eiko (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Makoto Niijima Week 2020





	Rebuilding a Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> For Makoto week, decided to give Eiko some appreciation. A half and half mix of "Black and White" and "New friendships", because she's technically started something new. Rank 9 confidant stuff and what we didn't see behind the scenes.

Makoto sat idly on the stool of the peculiar bar, her tea untouched, as Akira stayed silent beside her. He appeared to be waiting for her to say something but the young woman could only sit with her hands on her lap, still feeling the buzz from the hand which replayed a memory that only made her chest feel heavier by the second.

_Eiko._

The scene was burnt to Makoto’s brain. Her impulsiveness. The crack of her voice as she commanded out the student council president part of her. The sound of skin against skin echoing through her ears, bouncing off the walls of Shinjuku. The shock written across Eiko, her “boyfriend” and Akira’s faces. The red outline of Makoto’s outstretched palm on her cheek.

The hurt in Eiko’s eyes.

_I’m a horrible friend._

Makoto couldn’t protect Eiko from the truth. She knew that Tsukasa wasn’t really Eiko’s boyfriend. Makoto knew of men like him from her father’s work. He wasn’t interested in her in any way other than to manipulate her into selling her body and endanger her life. Eiko would do anything for him. He was the first person who had told her he loved her, promised her he valued her for everything she had. Nothing but empty words, words meant to play with Eiko’s heart for his own gain.

It made Makoto sick.

_Makoto_ loved Eiko. _Makoto_ knew how Eiko felt being compared constantly to a family member you can’t hope to reach the level of. _Makoto_ thought about what Eiko has told her about her plans for the future, and had inspired the studious girl to think about her own and what she wanted. And _Makoto_ was the one Eiko had sent pictures to of her own collection of _Makoto’s_ childhood mascot.

She was Makoto’s best friend.

And Makoto would be damned if she let any deplorable person take advantage of her friend.

_But…_

Makoto hadn’t wanted it to end the way it did. But like the sting of her slap, the truth hurts. Makoto felt her pride swell when Eiko had finally admitted to herself what Makoto so desperately wanted to open her eyes to. But said pride was crushed when Eiko had turned to her and told Makoto, as perfect as she is, would never understand how she felt. Being lonely. Feeling useless. Depending on the approval of one person in her life even when she knew he never cared. That couldn’t be farther from the truth but now was not the time for Makoto to crumble. And after chasing Tsukasa away, Makoto could only watch as Eiko’s tears ran down her face as she got away as fast as she could from the scene. As far as she could from Makoto.

_It had to be done._

_If only it were as easy as striking shadows in the Metaverse._

“Are you okay?” a voice next to her asked, and Makoto finally snapped out of her reverie, turning to Akira who seemed to notice Makoto’s body had ease up in the tension. Subconsciously, she brought a hand to her eyes to see if she had been crying the whole time, only to be relieved to realize that although slightly damp, they were not leaking with tears like Eiko’s had been.

“I can’t believe I slapped my friend.” Makoto stated, voice straining from shame. In hindsight, there were probably much better ways to get her point across, but once again her emotions take the best of her.

She had to work on that.

“You really smacked her,” Akira said with a slight teasing smile and Makoto felt the corners of her lips quirk upwards against her better judgment. This was no laughing matter, but he was trying, and Makoto appreciated that. “I know you feel bad, but I think you did the right thing.”

She hopes Eiko would see it that way too.

~

For the next few days, Makoto would often see her at school. Pink hair tie holding her hair at the side of her head in a trendy, side ponytail hairstyle, and a smile at her group of friends as if nothing had happened to her. The restlessness in her face had mostly faded away and she looked much healthier from working less. They didn’t speak though. Their eyes would meet, but they kept their distance. No exchange for days except or the apologies and pleads to talk Makoto had sent through her phone. As tempted as Makoto may be to walk to her and ask for her time, she knew she had to give her time. Akira told her she would go to Makoto when she’s ready.

~

Makoto was pondering in her own thoughts when she heard a knock to the door of the student council room, before being opened. Looking up in surprise as the person who walked in was the last person she expected to see.

“Eiko?”

“Hey. Can I come in?” Eiko said, and Makoto nodded. For a minute, the air felt thick from the silence. “So, how’ve you been?” Eiko asked, looking at Makoto. Makoto blinked, not expecting the casual greeting.

“I’ve been fine.”

“That’s cool.”

More silence.

Swallowing her pride, Makoto spoke first. “Eiko… I am so sorry. For slapping you, and for making you feel like you wouldn’t—“

“It’s okay.” Eiko interrupted. “I forgive you.”

“W-what?”

“I said I forgive you.” Makoto was so sure she misheard. Eiko seemingly softened at the shock written across Makoto’s face and continued. 

“Look… I’ve been thinking about what you did and other than… that…” Makoto had to stop herself from cringing when Eiko brought a hand to the side of her cheek but remained silent. “… You really were just looking out for me.” Eyes meeting and Makoto saw the pain she once recognized behind the glossiness of her friend’s eyes have slowly evaporated. No longer was the girl who had almost been taken advantage of.

“Thanks for that. I’m… lucky to have you.”

Stood in front of Makoto was someone who knew they were valued. Makoto stood from her sit and approached the other girl, and in another impulsive act that surprised even herself, gathered the shorter girl in her arms. Feeling Eiko hold her back, Makoto smiled, feeling content.

“Hey Makoto, looks like you’re not as much as a robot as I thought—”

“Don’t ruin this.”

~

“Would you have gotten involved with me and Tsukasa even if we weren’t friends?” Eiko asked as she and Makoto exited the school, arm in arm, with Eiko promising that they should at least hang out like normal teenage girls.

Makoto put a hand to her chin and thought about it. About how so many other girls who were in the same situation as Eiko, but wasn’t as lucky as her to get away quick. About how people like Tsukasa would always be hunting for victims to manipulate. About how her father had died, trying to make life better for a world that kicked its young children and women to the ground.

About how the Phantom Thieves can’t do everything in the Metaverse to save them.

About how girls like Eiko, or Ann or Suzui-san always have as much value as her, whether Makoto knew them or not. Makoto just happened to see Eiko’s.

Makoto nodded. “Of course I would have.” She stated firmly. And Eiko smiled, pulling Makoto with her.

“Heh. Yeah, I know. You’re a good person, Makoto. Anyone else would have backed off, but you were like, way too stubborn.”

Makoto rolled her eyes, cheeks flushed as Eiko giggled. “Thanks.”

“Hey, what are friends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic felt very gay despite being platonic it's on purpose


End file.
